Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends were ambushed/Genie to the rescue
Here is how Mickey, Aladdin, and his friends got captured in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. As for Mickey and the others, they started to wonder where Sylvia and Marian are. Robin Hood: Mickey, where are Marian and Sylvia? Mickey Mouse: I don’t know. Out of nowhere, more palm trees grabbed Mickey Mouse and his friends. Max Goof: Hey! What gives!? Bushroot: The palm trees caught them good, Jafar. Jafar: Excellent work, Bushroot. Iago: Oh sure, let the plant duck take the credit. Jafar: And once we're through with Prince Abooboo, you and your little friends shall meet your end next. Mickey Mouse: You won't get away with this, and neither will Merlock. Merlock: We shall see, won't we? (to his followers) Keep them hostage. Flintheart Glomgold: With pleasure, Merlock. (chuckles evilly) As for Aladdin and Jasmine, they returned to the palace as Aladdin descends just below the balcony. Jasmine: Goodnight, My handsome prince. Aladdin: Sleep well. Princess. They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally, she enters her room through the curtain. Aladdin: Yes! So, he falls back onto Carpet, who descends to the ground. Aladdin: For the first time in my life, (looks up at Jasmine’s balcony) things are starting to go right. But suddenly, he was being grabbed by the Fearsome Five, the Beagle Boys, and the weasels. Smarty: Aha! Aladdin: Hey! What? (gets tied around his mouth with muffled words) Abu! Abu! Then, Abu was hanging from a net tied in a tree with Mickey and his friends tied up. Flintheart Glomgold: Hold him! As Negaduck has the shackles are placed on his feet and his hands, Smarty tied Carpet in a knot around a tree. Jafar: I’m afraid you’ve worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo. (walks away) Make sure he’s never found. Negaduck: With pleasure, Jafar. So, Psycho used a club and knock Aladdin out. Then, the villains pushed him over the cliff and into the watery grave. Negaduck: Let's see how well he can sleep with the fishes! (chuckles evilly) In the sea, Aladdin was struggling to release himself from the ball chain, but how much he struggle he keeps going deeper into the water. Genie: (comes out of the lamp) Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp. Right, Ducky? (squeaks the duck) Hello. (notice unconscious Aladdin) Al? Al! Kid, snap out of it! Oh, you can’t cheat on this one! I can’t help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Genie I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C’mon, Aladdin!! (grabs Aladdin by the shoulders and shakes him as his head goes up, then falls) I’ll take that as a yes. (as his head turns into a siren) Wooga! Wooga! (turns into a submarine) Up scope! (babbles in something that sounds like German) On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Aladdin reawakes and coughs the water out of his lungs. Genie: Don’t you scare me like that! Aladdin: Genie, I... uh, I... uh… He can’t think of how to say it, so they just hug each other. Aladdin: Thanks, Genie. Genie: Oh, Al. I’m gettin’ kind of fond of you, Kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything. So, they just zoomed up to return to the palace to rescue Mickey and his friends. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225